The present invention is a combination distillation/reflux apparatus that is portable, inexpensive and uniquely adapted for use with relatively small samples in the order of less than 5 ml.
Many laboratory experiments require distillation and reflux processes. The conventional equipment for performing such processes includes Bunsen burners, retorts, reflux columns, receptacles, and support stands. The standard size of such equipment is appropriate to processing a quantity of liquid a quarter (xc2xc) liter or more. Smaller quantities cannot be effectively distilled or refluxed in standard equipment. The liquid is boiled away and lost in the large container before it can effectively distill or reflux.
The time required to distill or reflux liquid diminishes with the quantity. So the time required to process a quarter liter, is proportionally greater than when the quantity is 2.0 ml. to 3.5 ml.
Standard distillation and reflux equipment is expensive and requires a stable laboratory installation. Because it is fragile and cumbersome, it is not easily portable.
Accordingly, there is a need for laboratory equipment which can process relatively small quantities of liquid (e.g. 2.0 ml. to 3.5 ml); and which is light weight, inexpensive, non-fragile, and easily portable. With such equipment, effective laboratory experiments can be carried out in circumstances that do not accommodate the installation of standard laboratory equipment such as classrooms or makeshift laboratories in remote places.
The prior art considered relevant to the present invention is the conventional laboratory equipment, such as Bunsen burners, retorts, reflux columns, receptacles and support stand presently used to perform experiments involving reflux and distillation. Applicant is not presently aware of any prior art that teaches the specific adaptation of equipment to process small quantities of liquid and provide the other advantages that the present invention offers.
The present invention is directed to a combination reflux and distillation column that includes a first vessel for holding a volatilizable liquid and a second larger vessel containing a heating medium. The first vessel is at least partially immersed in the heating medium, and both vessels have upper openings that engage with a cap that completes closure of the second vessel and provides a connecting passage between and an upward projecting tubular column. A support arm extends from the cap to maintain the column and both vessels in upright alignment. The upward projecting column can be interchangeable reflux and distillation columns.
In one embodiment, the cap is provided with a transverse orifice to accommodate a temperature sensing device.
In another embodiment, a segmented collection trough is provided at the open unconnected end of the distillation column to receive distillate fractions.